An encounter in time
by CaitlynEbsworthy
Summary: A short story of an unexpected meeting. It's just a quick first upload, I usually write long storeys this is just to set me up, get me going.


_**An encounter in time**_

"Doctor!" Amy Pond was thrown across the console. She managed to grab the safety rails as she collided with them. The TARDIS shook and wheezed. The Doctor didn't seem fazed at all by this. He pressed a variety of buttons and pulled a selection of leavers. It appeared he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

"Yes!" He replied as he spun around the console.

"Doctor what's going on?" Rory Pond also clung on for dear life.

"Well…The TARDIS seems to be having a little trouble landing." Amy shot Rory a look and raised her eyes.

"_A little_!" Amy bellowed. The Doctor smiled a cheeky grin and then was thrown forward towards the stairs. He managed to grab a pole saving him from falling down them. Amy and Rory closed their eyes and held on tight. Then suddenly it all stopped. Amy was facing the floor. She opened her eyes to see her reflection in the glass. But no only was it her reflection, but a man was stood behind her and it wasn't the Doctor or Rory. She stood up and turned around quickly to face the stranger.

"What are you doing in my TARDIS?" The man exclaimed.

"Sorry? _You're_ TARDIS?" Amy questioned him. The man was tall and thin, he wore a blue suit converse and a long brown coat. The Doctor who had so far been oblivious to all this stood up and smiled.

"Hello." He beamed. The strange man turned around and looked at him.

"Who are you?" The man asked surprised.

"Well, I'm…Ah." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Ah?" The Doctor pursed his lips and scratched the side of his face.

"One second please." The Doctor rushed over to the monitor and checked the destination. He then turned to face Amy.

"It's safe outside, and I mean safe as in safe safe, not the dangerous safe, but safe safe. So off you pop, you and Rory go and enjoy yourselves." Amy glared at him.

"Doctor what's going on? And who is he?" The Doctor smiled and held a finger to his lips.

"I'll explain later…Now then off you go." He ushered her around the console to Rory.

"Bye." He waved. Rory raised a hand and left the TARDIS. Amy not so sure followed after him. The Doctor then returned his attention to his new gest.

"This has happened before." The Doctor sighed.

"Sorry I don't follow." The Doctor chuckled.

"Well of course you don't! But I do, and can I just say what a pleasure it is to see you…me, again." The man's face lit up.

"Wait are you…" The Doctor smiled enthusiastically.

"Yes! I'm you!" The man tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Blimey, didn't think this would happen again." He laughed.

"Yes I know! Because last time the old me, well you are the old me but the older older me met you, the older older me didn't know who the older me was and the older me had to explain to the older older me who the older me was and also saved the older older me and the older me from almost certain death!" The Doctor rambled.

"I, follow." The younger Doctor nodded slowly.

"Great!" The Doctor was thrilled.

"So then. How are things?" The younger Doctor forced a smiled wondering if that was a wise question to ask after the Doctor's last explanation.

"Not too bad, we were on are way to the crystal gardens of Smog 7 but you know how it is, things always pop up." The Doctor patted the TARDIS console.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." The younger Doctor sniggered. Then there was a pause, the Doctor didn't want to say anything he shouldn't but the older Doctor didn't want to find out things he shouldn't.

"Were they your companions?" The Doctor suddenly realised that he was now in a mess.

"Urm…Yes." He said guiltily.

"I didn't really see them properly the girls hair was in her face and I didn't really get a chance to see the man." The younger Doctor put his hands in his pockets.

"What are their names?" The Doctor thought fast.

"Spoilers…" He said hopefully.

"Oh. O.K then…" The conversation was becoming a bit awkward.

"Did it hurt?" The younger Doctor looked at the Doctor straight in the eyes.

"You'll find out. But looking at you, I'd say you've got a while yet." The younger Doctor smiled and nodded.

"I do have one more question though." The Doctor looked at him.

"Yes?" He said carefully.

"What's with the bow-tie?" The younger Doctor pulled a face.

"Bow-ties are cool! You'll see!" The younger Doctor gave the Doctor a "_sure" _look. The TARDIS started to make strange noises.

"I think that's my queue to go." The younger Doctor sighed.

"I want you to know something. You were amazing Doctor. You saved the word so many times. But always, in the end, you were lonely, always the lonely traveller. But you won't be lonely any more. I promise you will never truly be alone. Because someone so good and brave is never alone." The Doctor offered his hand and the younger Doctor shook it. When they touched there was a strange gold light that tinkled and then vanished as if it had never been there.

"Onwards." Smiled the Doctor.

"All of time and space." Smiled the younger Doctor. He flipped a few switches and then paused on a handle.

"Alon-z!" He smiled before he was engulfed by a white light. Then he was gone. The Doctor stared at the place where his past self had been.

"Alon-z." He said sadly and smiled.

About an hour later Amy and Rory returned with a variety of cuddly toys.

"Doctor there was a theme park out there!" She through a large plush badger to him.

"I won that for you. Hope you like it. If not we've plenty more." The Doctor smiled and held the badger out for inspection.

"No, I like the badger." He laughed.

"So then spill, who was the guy earlier?" The Doctor balanced the badger on the TARDIS console and turned around to talk to his friends. He entwined his fingers together.

"That Pond was…an old friend." He then turned again and began to press buttons on the console. Amy moved to go to him but Rory held her back and whispered in her ear.

"I think he needs some time alone." Amy looked at him.

"Your right." Amy walked up the stairs and up another set to the corridor to her and Rory's room. Rory stood at the entrance to the corridor.

"You alright?" The Doctor stopped what he was doing to speak.

"Yeah. I think so." He smiled a sad smiled and continued what he was doing.

"Rory." Rory was about to follow Amy but stopped.

"That was me, the man, that was a younger me." Rory looked at him slightly taken back.

"How was he? I mean you?" The Doctor thought back to what had just happened.

"I think he was fine." Rory nodded and left. The Doctor stood and looked at the monitor. There was a message on the screen.

"And every star there ever was." The Doctor smiled then flicked a few switches.

"Alon-z." He mumbled. The TARDIS began to materialise and the Doctor was off on another adventure.

The End


End file.
